


Just tell them.

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Gender Neutral Character, Light Angst, Misgendering, Multi, OOC characters, Out of Character Caitlin SNow, Trans Caitlin Snow, no powers, ooc Caitlin snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray suffers with getting people to call them the right name. Part of it is Ray being to shy to explain themselves, the other part is plain ignorance. (Caitlin is Ray)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just tell them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ray does come out as gender neutral, but not until later on. Relationships are not the main focus of the story.  
> A lot of dialogue. This chapters short, but I'll try to make sure the rest of them are longer.

I waited, anxiously, for my name to be called.  The substitute teacher checked off a never ending list  of names before he stumbled upon mine,

"Caitlin," I cringed _Why couldn't my name be less feminine_ , "Here". Mr. Bar-whatsits finished role call and began to teach.  I zoned out when he began to talk of the thirty years war.

"Hey, Missy pay attention." I had an inkling that he was talking to me, but I ignored him.  _I am not a missy._   He walked up to my desk reprimanding me before he even reached it.

"What is your name?"  

"Ray" I answered in all seriousness.

"Your real name." Mr. B had thought I was challenging him. "That is my real name." Now I know I could've said my birth name or explained it to him, but I grew numb with all the attention I was holding.

"Very well," he went back to the role call sheet and looked for the name that was matched to my face, "Rose, I'll leave a note for your teacher, for when he returns." 

I visibly relaxed when he returned to teaching. The students silently mumbling to each other and glancing back at me.  _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stop looking at me._ I thought until the sweet merciful bell rang. I dashed out of the room, not giving the teacher or a student the chance to talk to me.

"Hey, hey, hey" my best friend walked next to me.

"Hey Cisco." I must have had an edge in my voice because he asked if I was okay.

"No, yes, I don't know. It's stupid." I sighed

"Spit it out" We stopped at his locker, so he could retrieve his textbook.

"The substitute teacher called me out for daydreaming. It escalated because I refused to co-operate." he nodded "Continue"

"He called me missy, and when he asked for my name I said Ray. Then all of the class began to stare at the scene I was making and-"

"Say no more. I understand what you're trying to say" he put his hand up. Cisco was the only person I'd come out to and had since become my rock.

"Speaking of this, when are you going to tell some one else. Like your parents or Barry or Len or Iris or Mick-" 

"Soon." I cut him off. If given the chance he would name every person I knew. Which, now that I thought about it, was a short list.

 "Later" he said when we reached his class and I walked into the classroom right next to it. I managed to unpack my belongings and organize my desk two minutes before the tardy bell rang.  Barry walked in shortly after, greeting me as he as sat down next to me. The rest of science class went on quietly minus a few whispered conversations between Barry and I. Most of which where about Len. 

* * *

    By the time lunch rolled around I was starving, having forgotten to eat breakfast again. The cafeteria as usual was packed and bustling in no time. I weaved my way around chairs and people until I reached my regular table. They greeted me before I even sat down; between Cisco and Iris-each table holds six people on each side- who sat next to Eddie, the two seats next to him were always empty. Across the table was Len, Mick, Barry, Lisa, then a couple random students as per usual.

"Ugh that test was impossible!" Lisa groaned

"What test?" Barry inquired

"I had a history test in Ms.Browns. Aren't you in her class?" we all laughed when Barry pulled out his notebook and asked Lisa about the test.  

I turned my head to Len and Mick whom where debating whether or not fire or ice was better. Cisco and I gave each other a look of exasperation, they always did this. Upon finishing my sandwich, I asked Cisco how his day had been.

"Great. Today was a lab day and I got to mix a bunch of chemicals together to make this crystal like thing. I forget what it's called, but my lab partner let me keep it. Wanna see?" 

"Of course." he pulled a zip lock baggy from his pocket. Inside of it was a shiny black thing. I was about to comment on it when an apple from the nearby table found its way in front of me some how. I picked it up and handed it to a boy who said "Thanks, girly" I squinted at the boy thinking _No not girly._

After handing Cisco back his crystal, I lost myself in my thoughts. I imagined myself coming out to my parents and my friends for the rest of lunch. The daydream either ended in surprise, confusion, or disapproval. Lunch ended, then the school day ended. 

           

**Author's Note:**

> Review. I appreciate criticism and thrive on praise. Also I suck at science so my attempts at scienceyness are (going to be) terrible.


End file.
